Nintendo World, The Prequel: Luigi and Me
by mr-mcd2k3
Summary: This hilarious adventure story centers around eleven-year-old Mario and his dealings with his pesky little brother, Luigi. It’s not until it’s up to Luigi to save Mario that Mario understands the true meaning of brotherhood. {READ&REVIEW NOW COMPLETE
1. Mama's Boy

Nintendo World: The Prequel Luigi and Me  
  
By mr-mcd2k3 . 1/17/03 - ???  
  
Please remember that I don't own any Nintendo characters. Please enjoy  
  
"Please don't go, Mama." I held on tight to my mother's hand. She was lying down on the stretcher as the doctors wheeled her into the room. "Il mio amore. my love, Mama's gonna be all right," the beautiful woman answered. A doctor came by and picked me up. "Mama will be OK, sweetheart," consoled the doctor as the others wheeled my mother into a room and shut the door. The doctor led me out into a small playroom.  
  
"Mario," said the doctor, "your mommy is going to have a baby." "I know. I'm gonna have a baby sister!" "Exactly!" the doctor exclaimed, "now you sit here and play and mommy will be out in a while, OK!" I nodded in response. The doctor left the room. How tempting those toys were to play with. But I just sat there wondering how Mama was. wondering.  
  
I had no idea of how much time had passed, but the next thing I knew a different doctor was taking me to Mama's room. "I'm Doctor Willis, Mario," she introduced herself. "Guess what? Your mother had her baby." The doctor received no response from me, so she continued. "I turned out that all the doctor's were wrong and you aren't going to have a baby sister." My face brightened. "Really! Yeah!!! I'm so happy!" "Your mommy had a little boy." My mouth dropped open. "Oh no!" I said, "bu. but baby boys poop!" Doctor Willis laughed. "Mario, come and see I think you'll really like him."  
  
Doctor Willis opened the door and we walked in. It was silent. The only thing one could hear were the faint cries of the baby boy. Doctor Willis whispered to my mother, "Mrs. Mario, we'll let you and your family have some alone time." She and the other doctors left. "Bambino. baby, come here and see your baby brother." I approached Mama's bedside and looked at the baby boy in her arms. "What's his name?" I asked, feeling almost happy that I finally had a little brother. "Luigi." "Luigi?" I repeated, "that name is ugly, Mama!" "Bambino, you are only six years of age, one day you will appreciate these things a little but more." Mama placed a little green hat on Luigi, sort of like the one she gave me when I was a baby, except mine was red.  
  
I smiled. I guess I liked my brother. He was pretty quiet, too. Well, only for a second. His hat dropped off and he began to cry. And cry. And cry. The little monster grabbed my hat off my head (I never figured out how he did that) and put it on. Then he cried some more. I covered my ears. "Make him stop, Mama, make him stop!" I cried. Little did I know that that was only the beginning. 


	2. Rotten Bananas

Remember, I only own Koopastulous III in this story, no one else. Please enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: ROTTEN BANANAS  
  
"LUIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"  
  
My brother came into my room laughing so hard he could barely breathe.  
  
"What was that for!" I shouted.  
  
"Haha! I got you Mario," laughed Luigi between giggles.  
  
The pest had put Koopa Kreme, this frothy dessert stuff we eat here in Nintendopolis, right in my slippers.  
  
"Daisy, I got him!" he shouted out of my room to his little friend, "come and see!"  
  
Daisy walked in sporting a kiddy, yellow, mini skirt came in, also laughing. Those kids were best friends and inseparable.  
  
"Why you little..." I was about to pounce on that dirty five-year-old, but then Mama walked past the room, giving me that motherly "evil eye."  
  
I smiled innocently even though she knew that I was about to kill Luigi.  
  
"C'mon, Weegie," said Daisy, calling him that stupid nickname she had given him, "lets go outside!"  
  
I threw a pillow at Luigi as he ran out the door. I missed.  
  
He turned around and said, "Mario, if you do 'gain I'm tellin' Mama...owww!" he screeched as I hit him bulls-eye in the nose.  
  
He laughed anyway and ran behind Daisy out of my room.  
  
Is it a rule that an innocent eleven-year-old has to have the most annoying little brother in the world? If I could I'd a wished him away a long time ago. But, I'd never tell Mama that, 'cause she is always telling me how blessed we are to have Luigi in our family and other junk like that.  
  
You have no idea how hard it is to like Luigi. He is always in my business and he never leaves me alone. You'd think I could get normal kid brother. But no, I got Luigi.  
  
It got really bad after school that day. I went to pick up Luigi from his kindergarten class and we were walking home. Just then Wario, came around the corner. He's picked on me ever since school started and he will never stop, I guarantee it.  
  
"Hey spaz," he taunted, "you forgot to give me that money you owe me."  
  
"What are you talking about," I exclaimed, "I don't owe you anything, Wario!"  
  
"You do now."  
  
He grabbed me by the overalls and demanded I gave him some Koopa Kash.  
  
"Don't give it to him, Mario!" yelled Luigi, "remember what you said you could do to him?"  
  
By this time a crowd had gathered around us as Wario looked at him, puzzled. He dropped me.  
  
"What did he say about me?" asked Wario, between clenched jaws.  
  
I tried to give Luigi that "look" as if to say "SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!!! SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH!!!" But, it was to no avail.  
  
"Mario," said that he's not afraid of you and he could kick your hairy butt any day of the week!!!"  
  
An oooohhh went through the crowd.  
  
"Oh did he," said Wario, slowly walking toward me, "why don't we see if that's true."  
  
"No, Wario, it's not what it seems," I stuttered, "he doesn't have the facts straight. C'mon he's just a little kid."  
  
"Oh yeaaaahh," Wario said, "he's just a little kid... but you... you aren't."  
  
Wario pointed at nearby trashcan.  
  
I was still picking the little bits of Kafeteria food that everyone had thrown away, out of my hair between yelling at Luigi.  
  
"I told you never to talk about, Luigi!" I yelled, "now, thanks to you and your fat mouth I got thrashed in the trash!"  
  
"Well you said..."  
  
"I don't care what I said, Luigi!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he said between the classic lip quiver and puppy dog stare.  
  
Aww man! Why does my brother have to be so dang cute.  
  
I forced a smile. "It's okay, Luie."  
  
I wrapped my arm around his neck as we finished the walk home.  
  
"By the way... you gotta rotten banana in your overalls."  
  
I smiled.  
  
  
  
"It's okay Luie... It's okay, Luie... It's okay, Luie."  
  
Bowser couldn't stop rewinding the tape over and over again.  
  
"That sounds SOOO sappy, doesn't it, Daddy," said Bowser to his father, the devious Koopastulous III.  
  
"Yes, son, it is," Koopastulous answered, "we'll get them. PARATROOPA!"  
  
A flying turtlish creature entered the room.  
  
"Excellent videos... but we need more, Paratroopa, more. I want that Mushroom!"  
  
Paratroopa muttered an indiscernible sentence in an odd tongue.  
  
"Shmala-pop-noot-tlieek-ten-bop-pop-shriio!!!" Koopastulous shot back in the same language.  
  
The creature flew away.  
  
"When are we gonna get them, Daddy?" inquired Bowser.  
  
"Soon, child, soon..." 


	3. Angel Girl and Demon Boy

"Nintendo World, The Prequel: Luigi and Me"  
  
Remember I don't own any of these characters (well, I guess Mama is sorta mine...). Please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!!! Special thanks to DJ CJ, Jes and Robin Lee, for all of your reviewing support. Please enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: Angel Girl and Demon Boy  
  
It was almost mesmerizing. The mushroom that is. It was very green. I couldn't help but stare at it. The small mushroom has this weird green juice in it. Of course, only half of it was there from the time Luigi tipped it over. Mama told me never to talk about and I didn't have a clue as to why. I knew never to mention it to Mama though, or she'd get really mad. So I just sorta stuffed it into some back corner where no one could see it. Of course Luigi knew where it was. And that was what I was afraid of.  
  
Oh, come on, considering how long you have been reading (what-a minute and half?) you know it's just about time for Luigi to start some troub...  
  
"Hey Mario," guess what I taught Yoshi. My brat brother had saddled up on my Yoshi and was riding it right into my room. I was so mad I could... I could...  
  
"You little... What are you doing RIDING MY YOSHI!" I stood up.  
  
"Yoshi!" Yoshi responded.  
  
"No, no, no wait a second, Mario," pleaded Luigi, "I jus' wanna show ya Yoshi's new trick."  
  
Luigi pulled some nasty old fruit-who knows how long it had been in his pocket-and threw it over the friendly dinosaur's head. Because of its instinct, it shot out its elongated tongue and lapped up the fruit in less than a second.  
  
Luigi giggled. "Isn't that cool Mario?"  
  
"No, it isn't cool! I told you never to ride Yoshi, especially not in the house... and look now," I exclaimed pointing at the ground. You dragged mud into the house! When Mama gets home from work she's gonna be so mad and I'm gonna get blamed for it...I mean do you know how hard she works to get enough money to pay for stuff like that? I mean... it's hard enough being a single parent raising two boys plus having to pay for carpet cleaning cause her bratty kid doesn't have any resp. QUIT MIMICKING ME!!!"  
  
Luigi (what a child) was flapping his hands like a mouth and mumbling, "blah, blah, blah."  
  
"Mario, you're boring," he said, "I'm going next door to Daisy's!"  
  
"Oh no you're not!" I shouted "not until you clean up that mess you made!"  
  
My brother moaned.  
  
"You'd better hurry before Mama comes home!"  
  
Ding-dong  
  
That punk was definitely saved by the bell, but there was no way I was gonna let him get away with anything this time. [**hears Robin Lee's cheers and stares at her... Robin Lee: oops! Sorry]  
  
"I'll get it," announced Luigi running to the door.  
  
I leaped up to try and stop him, but he had already opened the door to Daisy (can those kids read each other's minds or something), who wanted to (yup, you guessed it) play with him. The only good thing was that her older sister Peach had brought her by. I hoped that I didn't make it too obvious how much I liked her, but it's been that was ever since three years ago in the second grade. Hey, I'll be a teenager in two years, who says I don't know about love. [Audience raises hands**] Okay, maybe I don't.  
  
"Hey Peach," I forced myself to say, knowing I probably looked like a total dork to the girl one year my senior. She was rich and her dad was the king of Nintendo World...mainly the Nintendopolis and Sarasaland. I had no idea why she was here in these dirty old apartments, but hey, it worked me.  
  
"Hi," she said almost looking like she was stooping down a level to talk to an eleven-year-old. "Uh, I just came by to drop off Daisy to play with Luigi. Is that okay. Mario... Mario!"  
  
"Huh!" I fell out of my trance. Why do I have to be such a spaz around her? "Oh yeah, sure." I swallowed. I always do that when I get nervous?  
  
"All right, I'll pick her up at about six. Bye"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Let's go to your room, Weegie!" exclaimed Daisy.  
  
"Okay," Luigi snickered, "watch this. Peach!"  
  
She turned around.  
  
Oh no, what's he gonna do now, I thought.  
  
"Mario...Mario likes you." the kids snickered as they ran into Luigi's room and locked the door.  
  
I could KILL that little brat, but I couldn't, not in front of Peach. I had to do something...and fast!  
  
"Oh," I said to Peach, "you know how mindless kids can be. uh, he has NO idea what he's talking about. I barely even know you, Peach."  
  
I heard those annoying little footsteps. Of course, it was Luigi, showing Peach the picture I had drawn of her as an angel.  
  
"I think he knows you pretty well," he giggled, showing her the picture.  
  
"Whatever," she replied, "I'm leaving."  
  
She left and my brother's life was about to as well. Ughh!!! He had locked himself in the bathroom again. I was going to pound him until snot was flingin'! But hey, there's nothing, including door hinges, that a couple of screwdrivers and some time won't take care of.  
  
Just as I went to get some brother extermination supplies, I noticed a Koopa Kid, quite serious in thought outside my door. He knocked after about fifteen seconds of standing there.  
  
I opened the door.  
  
In a chilling deep voice he threatened me with only six simple words.  
  
"Give me the mushroom...or else."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: To catch yourself up on the Nintendo World series, check out the Mario fan fics "Nintendo World" and Nintendo World II: Kyle's Quest," also on fanfiction.net.  
  
PLEASE continue reviewing this story as well as the others in the series. Chapter 4 will be up soon! I promise.  
  
Thanks, Mr-mcd2k3 


	4. The Mystery Mushroom Revealed

Chapter 4: The Mystery Mushroom Revealed  
  
"Who do you think you are?" I demanded of the creepy creature. "What are you doing in my house?"  
  
"I said GIVE ME THE MUSHROOM!"  
  
I could tell by its voice that the Koopa was young, so I felt I could talk down to it as much as I wanted. "Not until you tell me what you want, who you are and why you're in my house!" I screamed.  
  
"The mushroom, Bowser, to get the mushroom!" he answered  
  
I began speaking in a hushed tone, so that I didn't scare the kids by letting them know that A FREAK WAS IN THE HOUSE! [Audience: shhh! Mario: sorry!]  
  
"What mushroo...?" then it struck me...that weird mushroom Mama told me never to talk about. I decided to take it slow before I told him anything that I would regret telling him.  
  
"Tell me why you need this 'mushroom' you're talking about."  
  
Bowser glared. "Because my daddy said so. He's Koopastulous I-I-I."  
  
"The third."  
  
"Whatever!" shouted the angered Koopa. "I need that mushroom!"  
  
"What makes you think I have it?"  
  
Bowser whipped out this really high-tech looking device.  
  
"Acorrrrrrding, to my very accurate, very expensive [he had to add that], very cool...umm...thing...YOU HAVE IT!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Like your toy can do anything."  
  
[Bowser: huge anime sweat drop]  
  
"THAT'S IT!" yelled Bowser, "PARATROOPA, GOOMBA!"  
  
A flying turtle and a little brown...thing came in a grabbed me by my arms.  
  
I struggled. "Let me go!"  
  
"I might...ONCE I GET THE MUSHROOM!"  
  
Uh-oh, I thought, this is bad-real bad!  
  
I struggled some more but those freaks had a tight grip on me.  
  
"LUIGI...DAISY!" I screamed, "get out of the house."  
  
"I'm not fallin' for that, Mario!" cried a muffled voice from behind the bathroom door.  
  
"No, Luigi! I'm serious-get out of here now!"  
  
Luigi's head cautiously appeared from behind the bathroom door. He noticed me being held captive by Goomba and Paratroopa. Daisy gasped.  
  
"Weegie, look!" she said.  
  
"Mario!" my little brother cried.  
  
I heard Bowser rifling through my room until he shouted, "A-ha! I found the mushroom!" That was one big Koopa, considering he was a kid, as I could tell as his footsteps boomed into the room where I was.  
  
Bowser opened is mouth. I closed my eyes expecting a huge RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
"Rrrr..." attempted Bowser, even coughing over his own...um... "roar"...I guess I'll call it that. I laughed.  
  
"Ooh...scary..."  
  
"Shut up!" Bowser shouted, obviously very embarrassed. "Now I'm the one with the mushroom! So haha!" He held the half empty (or half full for you picky ones) mushroom up to my face.  
  
"Give it back!" I demanded, "Luigi, Daisy...get out of here!"  
  
"But, Mario..."  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
The kids tried to run out the door. But a pair of scaly green legs beat them to it.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," Bowser taunted, shaking his finger, "you're not going anywhere!"  
  
Bowser took out that high-tech mushroom tracking device thingy and pressed a button that ejected a rope. Daisy screamed, but before they could do anything the rope had my brother and his friend tied up, to where they couldn't move a muscle.  
  
"Let us go!" shouted Luigi.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not planning on doing that. I'm gonna be as evil as my daddy one day and the first thing he taught me was to NEVER let the good guys go!" He tried his diabolical laugh, only to choke over himself again [Bowser: another anime sweat drop].  
  
I almost broke free. But those stupid creatures still held me tight.  
  
"Let's roll," said Bowser, "and, uh, take the kid in the red with you."  
  
"My name is Mario! And you're not taking me anywhere you little brat."  
  
"You better stop callin' me names or Im'a tell my Daddy on you!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
Bowser roared...well, tried at least. "Don't say a word."  
  
Paratroopa and Goomba dragged me out of the apartment.  
  
"Mario!" Luigi shouted between tearful struggles. "Don't leave me Mario! Please! MARIO!!!!!!"  
  
I was being carried away, having given up the struggle and my brother and his friend were alone. I couldn't respond to his pleas without beginning to cry, so I just looked at my brother...Luigi, my brother...not knowing if I'd ever see him again.  
  
[Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think adding chapters one at a time makes the story end up being longer (as plenty have requested I do). Sorry about having to bump the censor up to a PG, but the story is getting/will get more intense, so I wanted to be on the safe side. Chap 5 will be up soon, but keep reviewing a keeping up with Mario and Luigi's adventure.  
  
Thanks,  
  
mr-mcd2k3] 


	5. A Koopa Revelation

Chapter 5: A Koopa Revelation  
  
Everything had happened so quickly. I had no clue where I was. I woke up thinking that I had been asleep, which I had, but the main reason I had come to was because I heard heavy breathing over me. I thought that Bowser deserved this honor, but I think that his hideous father Koopastulous II who was looming over me took that award. His skin was as scaly and rough as that of an ashy crocodile. And his breath could have caused people to construct an early obituary. But, he was scary old, but scary.  
  
"I knew you'd eventually come to...Mario."  
  
I panicked in startle. "What do you want with me?" I demanded of the dastardly Koopa.  
  
He smiled. "You need not worry about that at the moment," the monster replied in an accent that made me feel like saying "jolly-o ol' chap", "all you need to know now is that I have the mushroom...and you don't."  
  
He held my mushroom up to my face. I tried to get to it but...grrr...those stupid bimbos still held onto me tight.  
  
"I need to talk to my brother," I demanded, "he needs to know that everything is okay. He'll get really worried."  
  
"I don't care about you OR your bratty brother," growled Koopastulous III.  
  
"PLEASE!!!"  
  
"I decline," Koopastulous III smirked.  
  
"Now, throw him in the dungeon!" Bowser commanded.  
  
"No son! Keep him here longer Goomba and Paratroopa," said Bowser.  
  
"Aww...but we gotta put the good guy in the dungeon!"  
  
"Son..."  
  
"DUNGEON!!!"  
  
"We don't have a dungeon to put him in!"  
  
"Daaaddddyyy!!!"  
  
"BOWSER!!!"  
  
"Dungeon! Dungeon! Dungeon!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"The bad guy manual says that this is the part where we put him in!!!"  
  
[Mario: super anime sweat drop]  
  
"BOWSER, YOU GIVE ME A MIGRAINE!" Koopastulous III yelled, "we have no dungeon! And...the manual says that?"  
  
Bowser nodded.  
  
"Well then," Koopastulous started, "if the manual says so, we must comply! Put him in the CAGE(not dungeon, son) boys...you know...with that mushroom- headed thing! Mak-mak-dink-o-ba-dink-oba-rapepoo-ka!"  
  
Unfortunately, the "boys" complied, and the next thing I knew I was thrown into a large cage with a little creature inside of it. Crying. No, I mean bawling. Shut up, already, I thought.  
  
The door slammed shut behind us and was locked up tight. I walked up to the mushroom-headed...thing and touched it on the back. It sprang up in surprise.  
  
"Wh...who are you?" the child mushroom-head asked between sniffles.  
  
"I'm Mario," I replied, "why are you here?"  
  
The mushroom-head said, after another sniffle, he was thrown in here, too and that he was frightened because he missed his mommy.  
  
"I want my mommy," he bawled. He crawled into my lap and cried some more. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the little guy. Those Koopa jerks had a lot of nerve doing this to a little kid like that.  
  
The mushroom-head finished sobbing after awhile.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I just miss my Mommy so much."  
  
"It's okay, I miss my Mama, too." I answered, "what's your name anyway?"  
  
The kid giggled and stuck out his hand. "My name's Toad! Me and my mommy work at the Mushroom Kingdom...for King Toadstool...and we get to do stuff for the king and his girls Daisy and Peach!"  
  
"Are you serious, Toad?" I answered. "I know Daisy and Peach. Daisy is my little brother's best friend. They sometimes live right by my apartment, too!"  
  
"Really?" asked Toad, "and you have a little brother?"  
  
It had been so long since I had thought about Luigi. The cutest monster in Nintendo World! Those lank, green overalls that always seemed to be eating him up in them. That stupid, fuzzy brown hair. Those buck teeth. I really missed him. And I was determined to get back to him.  
  
"Yeah! I got a little brother," I finally answered, "the greatest little brother." I smiled and so did Toad.  
  
"You know Mario, I heard them talking about the mushroom. Bowser and them!" Toad said.  
  
"Really?" My eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah...they said that they need its juice to get some power to get into the minds of all the people in Nintendo World!"  
  
I gasped.  
  
"You have to save us, Mario! You have to!"  
  
I knew that he was right. I needed to save Nintendo World. I noticed Bowser walking toward Toad and me. He swung the keys around steadily. I had a plan. I was ready to save Nintendo World. 


	6. Breaking Loose

Chapter 6: Breaking Loose  
  
"Nyah, nyah...you're in the cage!" Bowser taunted.  
  
This, in turn, caused Toad to go back into a wailing frenzy.  
  
"Shh, Toad," I whispered, "remember the plan!"  
  
Bowser said, "I gotta let you guys out so you can watch my daddy take over Nintendo World...HAHAHA.**cough...cough**...rrr..."  
  
Toad smiled through the sniffles and Bowser had just put the key to the hole. The key clicked and the door was open. Then, I jumped the little weasel.  
  
"HEY! OUCH!! GET OFF OF ME! DADDY!!!!!!"  
  
"Toad, go!"  
  
"I'm scared!"  
  
"Toad you have to go!"  
  
"But I can't!"  
  
"YES YOU CAN!!!"  
  
Toad worked himself up enough to bolt out the door. On his little squatty legs he ran and ran.  
  
"KOOPA-STOOPA!" he shouted at the creature, "come get me." I laughed as he began to shake what his momma gave him.  
  
Koopastulous III glared.  
  
"Come get me..owww!"  
  
Aww man! Toad's cheer didn't last for more than seven or eight seconds before Paratroopa and Goomba (I guess we sorta forgot them in our plan) came and grabbed Toad from behind.  
  
"Bring them both here," demanded Koopastulous III.  
  
That Bowser brat brought me, while Para and Goomba brought Toad.  
  
"Hold on tight as they watch me enter the minds of Nintendo World with this lovely mushroom juice! MWAHAHAHA!!!" I whispered to Bowser, "now that's a wicked laugh!"  
  
"Shut up! He had some practice in his day."  
  
A strange pedestal stood. The ancient looking Koopa statue had an open mouth and inside that mouth was an orb in which little videos of day- to-day life took place.  
  
"Now watch as I take over the minds of your citizens."  
  
He held the mushroom over the orb and only a drop fell on to it before someone came crashing through the door.  
  
"Hold your horses, Koopa!"  
  
I had never been so happy to see Luigi and Daisy in my entire life. 


	7. Me and Luigi's Big Adventure

Chapter 7: Me and Luigi's Big Adventure  
  
"Luigi! Daisy" I shouted.  
  
"Mario, me and Daisy came to save ya!"  
  
"Aww...a little family reunion," said Koopastulous III, "so sweet. Break them up boys!"  
  
Bowser, Paratroopa and Goomba stormed toward my little brother and his friend.  
  
"Oh yeah!" shouted Daisy, "well take this!"  
  
Luigi's friend shot out rope from the same gadget Bowser had used on them. "Nyah, nyah!" Daisy taunted at the roped up baddies. "Take that!"  
  
Koopastulous stomped in fury.  
  
"That's it!!!" he screamed it's time for Nintendo World to be under the command of KOOPASTULOUS III!"  
  
"Hey, Daddy!" protested Bowser, "part work, part credit!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah and Bowser..."  
  
"Mop-map-lar-kimimimaio!!!"  
  
"Aaaaand Paratroopa and Goomba...Now for the villainous laugh! Hahahaha!!!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" cried my brave little brother, who was charging at the monstrous fiend, who was dangling the juice overhead.  
  
Luigi ran into Koopastulous, but fell with a thud to the floor, the Koopa unscathed.  
  
A strong wind emitted from the statue as Koopastulous held the juice high above.  
  
"RRROOOOAAAAARRRRR!" shouted Koopastulous, his hair tosseled violently by the wind.  
  
But then, all of a sudden, the mushroom was out of his hand.  
  
A united gasp sucked the air from the room. Koopastulous III looked at the mushroom, being dragged across the floor of the room. By a rope. By a boy. With a gadget. Luigi! He smiled as the infuriated Koopa glared at the boy.  
  
"ATTACK!"  
  
"Uh, Daddy, we're kinda stuck," explained Bowser, who was kinda stuck in ropes.  
  
[Koopastulous: supreme anime sweat drop]  
  
"Let's get out of here!" shouted Daisy.  
  
I grabbed Toad as fast as I could and sprinted behind Daisy and Weeg...I mean Luigi as we looked for an escape, a fuming hot on our trail.  
  
Luigi clutched the mushroom with both of his hands as we approached a cracked wall. Uh-oh. A dead end.  
  
"What do we do!" screamed Toad in fear. Koopastulous was raging, his eyes burning like an aggravated flame.  
  
Daisy screamed. I slammed the wall, but it was to no avail.  
  
I panicked, I could see that Luigi was too. But, he turned around and [oh gosh, this is a slow motion scene if there is one] and heaved the mushroom at the wall.  
  
A bright light was emitted; I was blinded for a moment. The heat must have been like a billion degrees or something in there! I gasped as pieces of the wall began crumbling to the floor as the acidic mushroom juice devoured them.  
  
The light was still strong. And I swear Koopastulous wasn't but three steps away before we all jumped through.  
  
We...we were home...oh my...WE WERE HOME!!! There were those various laugh/smirk/gasp/surprise things given before any of us could say a word.  
  
"Weegie!" cried Daisy, "we're home!!!"  
  
Toad leaped with joy.  
  
They hugged each other. Those two were so cute...no! you did not just hear me totally sap out...  
  
My little brother jumped on top of me and laughed and cried and...aw gosh just everything.  
  
"Luigi, you were amazing back there," I told him, "amazing..."  
  
"You too Mario."  
  
"Why. What did I do?"  
  
"For being my big brother...for this whole time!"  
  
I smiled...sorry to sound so corny but...I felt that I had the best brother ever.  
  
A knock came from the door. I realized that it was only 6:07 and that we hadn't been gone for very long. I opened the door to Peach. Aw man, I had to blush.  
  
"Uh, hi, Mario, I'm here to pick up Daisy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Daisy ran to Peach and behind her, Toad gamboled around in excitement.  
  
"Toad?!"  
  
"Princess Peach."  
  
"Oh, we've missed you so much! How were you here?"  
  
"We'll tell you the whole story at home." Daisy winked at her best friend. The door closed.  
  
I felt sappy again and hugged Luigi.  
  
"Again...you were great, Luie!"  
  
He smiled back.  
  
"So you like me."  
  
"Yeah...I do."  
  
"So you won't be mad that I gave Peach your angel drawing."  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"Ten second head start?" he asked. I nodded between clenched jaws and closed eyes.  
  
He blitzed to the bathroom  
  
One...two..TEN!!!  
  
"LUIGI! I'M GONNA POUND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~the end~~~  
  
[Author's Note: Thanks for reading my story. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. Remember, none of the characters in this story are mine...they're from Nintendo. And for my friends (who know me) you can have me e-mail you the Word document with pictures. So let me know. All right...thanks for all of your interest and support.  
  
-mr-mcd2k3] 


	8. Conclusion

Dear FF Readers,  
  
This update is mainly to keep my story up high on the Mario listings so people will keep reading and reviewing it. More clarification: Mario and Wario are 11, Daisy and Luigi are 5 and Peach is 12. Oh, and it wasn't me apologizing...it was Mario!!! Sorry that Luigi wasn't on the up side with all of the readers.  
  
**everyone starts staring at Robin Lee**  
  
Robin Lee: **"what??"**  
  
I am open to suggestions about what to create for a next Nintendo World, just post reviews to let me know.  
  
And a reminder to all of my friends (the ones who have actually seen my face) you may e-mail me or ask me for "Luigi and Me" as a Microsoft Word file...with pictures!!! Please...please...try to contain your utter excitement. There is enough for everyone. lol...  
  
Additionally, check out the old Nintendo World and Nintendo World II, also on fanfiction.net under fanfiction-game-Mario. A poem of mine is up too called "Where Is The Peace?. I think you'll really like it. It got second place in my entire COUNTY. Check those all out and review. You can just click my pen name to see!  
  
All right. Thanks!!! Remember to give me your ideas and check out my other writing!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mr-mcd2k3  
  
P.S. Special thanks to Jes, Allen, Mollusk and Robin Lee for all of your support in reviewing and staying interested!  
  
: ) 


End file.
